The Nerds on the River Kwai
by WarShibe
Summary: just a fluffy AU where Shig works at a bookstore and meets Mayu one day
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Heya. For ounce I'm actually writing something fluffy. No death, pain, or angst. Just fluff.

Main ship is Mayushige with *maybe* some Ayushiki on the side

* * *

Morishige sighed and leaned back against his chair. Days where always slow when it came to book stores, but today was just dragging on. Two or three people were quietly looking around various sections of the store. Seeing that no one needed his immediate help, he decided to let himself relax and indulge in a little reading.

Just as he found his page, a small voice addressed him. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

Morishige looked up to see a small girl about his age standing in front of the counter with a hand on the bell.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to buy those books?"

She nodded and spilled the books from her arms into the counter. There were three of them. _Because of Winn Dixie_, _Black Beauty_, and_ The Tiger Rising_. Deciding to strike up a conversation, he thought for a moment and started speaking. "So, is there any particular reason you're buying these books?"

"My little cousin said he wanted some books for his birthday, so I got him these."

"Good choice, then. These are really good books." He muttered as he looked down at the familiar covers.

She giggled and leaned onto the counter slightly. "Yeah, they were my favorites when I was younger."

Morishige sighed and they where quiet for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Mayu Suzumoto, you?"

"Sakutaro Morishige."

"Morishige..." She tapped her chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Alright, Shig! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

(A/N) i think im just gonna have this story skip around here and there idk


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) im not really good at pacing things, sorry~

this chapter takes place maybe a week or so after they first met.

* * *

Morishige took a sip of his coffee and looked over the store. There was five minutes before it'd open. He didn't really get why they couldn't open early, it's not like it'd hurt anything to let a few customers get first picks.

He spun on his chair and let his thoughts drift from here to there. He and Mayu had really hit it off. As it turns out, they both had a passion for books and theater. They hadn't hung out outside of the store, but neither seemed to mind.

He stopped and stared at the front door for a moment when he heard a loud thump, then remembered the door was still locked. When he went over to open it, he found Mayu standing outside and rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, Shige-nii..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't really hit that hard." She smiled and held out a small packet of paper. "Here, my school's drama club is doing one of your favorite plays, so I figured you'd like to see the script!"

He took it from her hand and looked it over. Several roles where highlighted and various parts where scratched out.

She looked to the side and smiled sheepishly. "I could only get an older version, sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, I really appreciate it."

"Really?" She perked up and held her hands together. "Great!"

She smiled and skipped into the store. "Where is everyone?"

"We haven't opened yet."

"Ah, so that's why the door was closed?"

Morishige nodded and followed her as she walked over to the desk. She peeked into his cup before sitting in his chair and started happily swiveling around around.

"You know," he started. "You really aren't supposed to be here. If my boss catches us I'll probably be fired."

She stopped the chair so her back was to him, then tilted her head to look at him. "Where is your boss, by the way?"

"I don't know, but he'll be probably be here any minute. How about we meet at the coffee shop down the street? We can talk there and not endanger my only source of income."

"Oh, okay!" She sent the chair spinning again and it looked like it was going to fall over. "Hm... How about we meet up at six?"

"Alright," He grabbed onto the chair and stopped it abruptly. "Just get going and I'll see you later."

"Okay! See you later, Shige-nii!"

* * *

(A/N) i have so many cute ideas for this fic, i seriously cant wait to use 'em all


End file.
